One of the challenges facing crash safety and interior engineers is how to provide a door trim with sufficient structural stiffness for everyday use while also providing the necessary softness to reduce load upon a motor vehicle occupant's thorax ribs in the event of a side impact. This document relates to a new and improved upper reinforcement for a door trim panel that allows the engineer to tune the performance characteristics thereof to meet these seemingly conflicting requirements.